The ADAMTS (a disintegrin and metalloproteinase with thrombospondin type I motifs) proteins are a family of metalloproteinases containing number of conserved domains, including a zinc-dependant catalytic domain, a cystein-rich domain, a disintegrin-like domain, and at least one, and in most cases multiple, thrombospondin type I repeats (for review, see Nicholson et al., BMC Evol Biol. 2005 Feb. 4; 5(1):11). These proteins, which are evolutionarily related to the ADAM and MMP families of metalloproteinases (Jones G C, Curr Pharm Biotechnol. 2006 February; 7(1):25-31), are secreted enzymes that have been linked to a number of diseases and conditions including thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura (TTP) (Moake J L, Semin Hematol. 2004 January; 41(1):4-14), connective tissue disorders, cancers, inflammation (Nicholson et al.), and severe plasmodium falciparum malaria (Larkin et al., PLoS Pathog. 2009 March; 5(3):e1000349). Because of these associations, the ADAMTS enzymes have been recognized as potential therapeutic targets for a number of pathologies (Jones G C, Curr Pharm Biotechnol. 2006 February; 7(1):25-31).
One ADAMTS family member, ADAMTS13, cleaves von Willebrand factor (vWF) between residues Tyr 1605 and Met 1606. Loss of ADAMTS13 activity has been linked to a number of conditions, such as TTP (Moake J L, Semin Hematol. 2004 January; 41(1):4-14), acute and chronic inflammation (Chauhan et al., J Exp Med. 2008 Sep. 1; 205(9):2065-74), and most recently, severe plasmodium falciparum malaria (Larkin et al., PLoS Pathog. 2009 March; 5(3):e1000349).
Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura (TTP) is a disorder characterized by thrombotic microangiopathy, thrombocytopenia and microvascular thrombosis that can cause various degrees of tissue ischemia and infarction. Clinically, TTP patients are diagnosed by symptoms such as thrombocytopenia, schistocytes (fragments of erythrocytes) and elevated levels of lactate dehydrogenase (Moake J L. Thrombotic microangiopathies. N Engl J. Med. 2002; 347:589-600; Moake J L. von Willebrand factor, ADAMTS-13, and thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Semin Hematol. 2004; 41:4-14; Sadler J E, Moake J L, Miyata T, George J N. Recent advances in thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Hematology (Am Soc Hematol Educ Program). 2004: 407-423; Sadler J E. New concepts in von Willebrand disease. Annu Rev Med. 2005; 56:173-191).
There are two major types of TTP: acquired (noninherited/idopathic) and familial (inherited) (Tsai H M, Lian E C. Antibodies to von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease in acute thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. N Engl J. Med. 1998; 339:1585-1594; Furlan M, Lammle B. Deficiency of von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease in familial and acquired thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Baillieres Clin Haematol. 1998; 11:509-514). Genetic mutations in the ADAMTS13 gene cause the familial form of TTP whereas people with acquired TTP do not have the mutations. Rather, acquired TTP is characterized by the production of specific antibodies.
In 1982, Moake et al. found unusually large von Willebrand factor (UL-vWF) multimers in the plasma of the patients with chronic relapsing TTP (Moake J L, Rudy C K, Troll J H, Weinstein M J, Colannino N M, Azocar J, Seder R H, Hong S L, Deykin D. Unusually large plasma factor VIII: von Willebrand factor multimers in chronic relapsing thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. N Engl J. Med. 1982; 307:1432-1435). The link between UL-vWF and TTP gained support with independent findings by Furlan et al. and Tsai and Lian that most patients suffering from TTP are deficient in a plasma metalloprotease, now known to be ADAMTS13, that cleaves vWF (Furlan M, Robles R, Solenthaler M, Wassmer M, Sandoz P, Laemmle B. Deficient activity of von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease in chronic relapsing thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Blood. 1997; 89:3097-3103; Tsai H M, Sussman, I I, Ginsburg D, Lankhof H, Sixma J J, Nagel R L. Proteolytic cleavage of recombinant type 2A von Willebrand factor mutants R834W and R834Q: inhibition by doxycycline and by monoclonal antibody VP-1. Blood. 1997; 89:1954-1962; Tsai H M, Lian E C. Antibodies to von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease in acute thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. N Engl J. Med. 1998; 339:1585-1594).
The ADAMTS13 protease is a 190 kDa glycosylated protein produced predominantly by the liver (Levy G G, Nichols W C, Lian E C, Foroud T, McClintick J N, McGee B M, Yang A Y, Siemieniak D R, Stark K R, Gruppo R, Sarode R, Shurin S B, Chandrasekaran V, Stabler S P, Sabio H, Bouhassira E E, Upshaw J D, Jr., Ginsburg D, Tsai H M. Mutations in a member of the ADAMTS gene family cause thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Nature. 2001; 413:488-494; Fujikawa K, Suzuki H, McMullen B, Chung D. Purification of human von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease and its identification as a new member of the metalloproteinase family. Blood. 2001; 98:1662-1666; Zheng X, Chung D, Takayama T K, Majerus E M, Sadler J E, Fujikawa K. Structure of von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease (ADAMTS13), a metalloprotease involved in thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. J Biol. Chem. 2001; 276:41059-41063; Soejima K, Mimura N, Hirashima M, Maeda H, Hamamoto T, Nakagaki T, Nozaki C. A novel human metalloprotease synthesized in the liver and secreted into the blood: possibly, the von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease; J Biochem (Tokyo). 2001; 130:475-480; Gerritsen H E, Robles R, Lammle B, Furlan M. Partial amino acid sequence of purified von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease. Blood. 2001; 98:1654-1661).
Mutations in the ADAMTS13 gene have been shown to cause TTP (Levy G G, Nichols W C, Lian E C, Foroud T, McClintick J N, McGee B M, Yang A Y, Siemieniak D R, Stark K R, Gruppo R, Sarode R, Shurin S B, Chandrasekaran V, Stabler S P, Sabio H, Bouhassira E E, Upshaw J D, Jr., Ginsburg D, Tsai H M. Mutations in a member of the ADAMTS gene family cause thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Nature. 2001; 413:488-494). Idiopathic TTP, often caused by autoantibodies inhibiting ADAMTS-13 activity, is a more common disorder that occurs in adults and older children and can recur at regular intervals in 11-36% of patients (Tsai H M, Lian E C. Antibodies to von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease in acute thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. N Engl J. Med. 1998; 339:1585-1594; Furlan M, Lammle B. Deficiency of von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease in familial and acquired thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Baillieres Clin Haematol. 1998; 11:509-514).
Non neutralizing autoantibodies could also inhibit ADAMTS activity by inducing clearance from circulation (Scheiflinger F, Knobl P, Trattner B, Plaimauer B, Mohr G, Dockal M, Dorner F, Rieger M. Normeutralizing IgM and IgG antibodies to von Willebrand factor-cleaving protease (ADAMTS-13) in a patient with thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Blood. 2003; 102:3241-3243). Plasma ADAMTS13 activity in healthy adults ranges from 50% to 178% (Moake J L. Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura and the hemolytic uremic syndrome. Arch Pathol Lab Med. 2002; 126:1430-1433). In most patients with familial or acquired TTP, plasma ADAMTS13 activity is absent or less than 5% of the normal. Without treatment the mortality rate exceeds 90%, but plasma therapy has reduced mortality to about 20% (Moake J L. Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura and the hemolytic uremic syndrome. Arch Pathol Lab Med. 2002; 126:1430-1433).
vWF synthesized in megakaryocytes and endothelial cells is stored in platelet—granules and Weibel-Palade bodies, respectively, as ultra large vWF (UL-vWF) (Moake J L, Rudy C K, Troll J H, Weinstein M J, Colannino N M, Azocar J, Seder R H, Hong S L, Deykin D. Unusually large plasma factor VIII: von Willebrand factor multimers in chronic relapsing thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. N Engl J. Med. 1982; 307:1432-1435; Wagner D D, Olmsted J B, Marder V J. Immunolocalization of von Willebrand protein in Weibel-Palade bodies of human endothelial cells. J. Cell Biol. 1982; 95:355-360; Wagner D D, Bonfanti R. von Willebrand factor and the endothelium. Mayo Clin Proc. 1991; 66:621-627; Sporn L A, Marder V J, Wagner D D. von Willebrand factor released from Weibel-Palade bodies binds more avidly to extracellular matrix than that secreted constitutively. Blood. 1987; 69:1531-1534; Tsai H M, Nagel R L, Hatcher V B, Sussman, I I. Endothelial cell-derived high molecular weight von Willebrand factor is converted into the plasma multimer pattern by granulocyte proteases. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1989; 158:980-985; Tsai H M, Nagel R L, Hatcher V B, Sussman, I I. Multimeric composition of endothelial cell-derived von Willebrand factor. Blood. 1989; 73:2074-2076). Once secreted from endothelial cells, these UL-vWF multimers are cleaved by ADAMTS13 in circulation into a series of smaller multimers at specific cleavage sites within the vWF molecule (Tsai H M, Nagel R L, Hatcher V B, Sussman, I I. Endothelial cell-derived high molecular weight von Willebrand factor is converted into the plasma multimer pattern by granulocyte proteases. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1989; 158:980-985; Dent J A, Galbusera M, Ruggeri Z M. Heterogeneity of plasma von Willebrand factor multimers resulting from proteolysis of the constituent subunit. J Clin Invest. 1991; 88:774-782; Furlan M, Robles R, Affolter D, Meyer D, Baillod P, Lammle B. Triplet structure of von Willebrand factor reflects proteolytic degradation of high molecular weight multimers. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1993; 90:7503-7507).
ADAMTS13 cleaves at the Tyr842-Met843 bond in the central A2 domain of the mature vWF subunit and requires zinc or calcium for activity (Dent J A, Berkowitz S D, Ware J, Kasper C K, Ruggeri Z M. Identification of a cleavage site directing the immunochemical detection of molecular abnormalities in type IIA von Willebrand factor. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1990; 87:6306-6310). vWF exists in “ball-of-yarn” and filamentous form as seen by electron microscopy (Slayter H, Loscalzo J, Bockenstedt P, Handin R I. Native conformation of human von Willebrand protein. Analysis by electron microscopy and quasi-elastic light scattering. J. Biol. Chem. 1985; 260:8559-8563). Furthermore, atomic force microscopy confirms that vWF exits in a globular conformation under static conditions and an unfolded filamentous state after exposure to shear stress (Siedlecki C A, Lestini B J, Kottke-Marchant K K, Eppell S J, Wilson D L, Marchant R E. Shear-dependent changes in the three-dimensional structure of human von Willebrand factor. Blood. 1996; 88:2939-2950). This could occur also in vivo when one end of the vWF filament is anchored to a surface.
Thrombi of TTP patients consist of little fibrin and mainly of vWF and platelets, suggesting vWF-mediated platelet aggregation as a cause of thrombosis (Asada Y, Sumiyoshi A, Hayashi T, Suzumiya J, Kaketani K. Immunohistochemistry of vascular lesion in thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura, with special reference to factor VIII related antigen. Thromb Res. 1985; 38:469-479). Patients with relapsing TTP have ultra-large multimers in the plasma. The UL-vWF multimers accumulate over time because the persistence of the inhibitor (Anti-ADAMTS 13 Ab) decreases ADAMTS13 activity. The UL-vWF multimers are hyperactive and unfold as a result of shear stress causing platelet aggregation, resulting in intravascular thrombosis (Tsai H M. Von Willebrand factor, ADAMTS13, and thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. J Mol. Med. 2002; 80:639-647; Tsai H M. Deficiency of ADAMTS-13 in thrombotic and thrombocytopenic purpura. J Thromb Haemost. 2003; 1:2038-2040; discussion 2040-2035).
It is believed that the presence of hyper-reactive UL-vWF multimers in the plasma due to ADAMTS13 deficiency could be associated with an increased risk of arterial thrombosis linked to coronary heart disease. Furthermore, ADAMTS13 has been linked to cerebral infarction, myocardial infarction, ischemic/reperfusion injury, deep vein thrombosis, and disseminated intravascular coagulation. Accordingly, there is a need for pharmaceutical formulations of ADAMTS13 proteins suitable for the treatment of various diseases and conditions associated with ADAMTS13 and VWF dysfunction.
However, pharmaceutical formulations comprising very large and labile molecules such as ADAMTS13 can generally only be administered intravenously. This is because such pharmaceutical formulations normally exhibit a very low bioavailablity due to insufficient absorption and severe degradation when given subcutaneously, intramuscularly, and intradermally. Accordingly, due to the low bioavailability, large and labile proteins are normally administered intravenously to provide direct availability to the blood stream.
While ADAMTS13 can be administered intravenously to treat various diseases and conditions associated with ADAMTS13 and VWF dysfunction, it is inconvenient and not easy for patients to handle. Particularly, ADAMTS13 formulations are often administered regularly throughout a patient's life. For example, patients with familial (inherited) TTP begin treatment with intravenous ADAMTS13 in their first year of life. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to subcutaneously administer a pharmaceutical composition of ADAMTS13. However, low bioavailabilities of subcutaneously administered large and labile protein formulations has prevented the development of such subcutaneous formulations.
Previous studies have reported that certain coagulation factors VII, VIII, and IX that are suitable for subcutaneous administration. For example, PCT/SE95/00348 reports a Factor VIII formulation that is highly purified that contains additives such as hydrolyzed gelatin, hyaluronic acid, and soybean oil emulsion. The purification and additives allowed for the Factor VIII formulation to be highly concentrated. This highly concentrated formulation resulted in a bioavailability of at least about 15% and suitably at least about 30% after subcutaneous, intramuscular, or intradermal administration compared to the bioavailability after intravenous administration. However, 15-30% bioavailability of subcutaneous administration compared to intravenous administration is still very low and would not be effective at treating ADAMTS13 disorders.
Furthermore, the prior studies do not provide a general principle for subcutaneous administration of large and labile proteins. Rather, prior studies present evidence of that it is subcutaneous pharmaceutical compositions of large and labile proteins are difficult to prepare because the compositions lack the requisite bioavailability for subcutaneous administration.
Described herein is a method of subcutaneously administering an ADAMTS13 formulation to a treat a disease or condition associated with ADAMTS13 and VWF dysfunction. Specifically, evidence of the unexpectedly high bioavailability, up to approximately 70%, of ADAMTS13 formulations administered subcutaneously is provided herein.